


Ken Cooks Soup!

by Raevehn



Series: FFnet Archive [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn
Summary: Soup is too expensive to buy! But Ken really wants soup. So, he makes it from scratch! But he runs into some members of Schwartz when he goes shopping. Ken offers to share some soup with Farfarello.
Relationships: Farfarello/Hidaka Ken
Series: FFnet Archive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984520
Comments: 2
Collections: FFnet Archive





	Ken Cooks Soup!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Before you even get into this. I don't know why I decided that soup was too expensive to buy and that it was cheaper to make it from scratch. I have no clue. I used the pet names the fandom gave some characters... like Farfie for Farafello. Also apparently some weird shipping going on. O.o;

"Aya, where is the soup?" Ken askes. "We don't have any! Cook it from scratch!" Aya replied. "Ok!" Ken answered. Ken went to the store because he only had enough money to cook food from scratch. Soup was EXPENCIVE in Germany. After Ken buys the soup stuff he goes home to cook soup. Smash! Tumble Tumble. "Itai!" Ken wailes. "Baka...! Ken...?" Farfie says. "Farfie...? Baka...!" Ken replies. "Sorry about that Ken. Here let me help you up." Farfie said. Farfie walked to Ken's house with him. "Farfie, would you like some soup?" Ken asks. "Hai!" Farfie squealed. Ken started cooking the soup!

After the soup was done! "Here Farfie! Let's eat!" Ken said. Farfie nodded his head. "Itadaki masu!" Ken and Farfie said in unison. "Quite up there!" Omi yelled. After the soup was done something starange happend. Ken felt like licking knifes! And Farfie felt like playing soccer! Why you ask? Because they got switched! The soup Ken made somehow switched their bodies, well more like minds.

That night... "Ken, why are you acting so strangely? You are scaring me." Youji stated. "Farfie, why are you acting like Ken? You are going insane!" Schuldrich asked. "I'm NOT Farfie!" Ken pointed out AGAIN. "I'm not Ken! I'm Farferello!" Farfie screamed. That night at the flower shop... "Hi Nagi! This is Aya. I need your help. Bring a straight jacket and Farfie with you. Just not Farfie in the jacket." Aya told him. "Ok Aya. Bye!" Nagi said as they hung up the phone. "Farfie! Get your straight jacket and come with me!" Nagi said. They soon reached the flower shop. "Hello Aya, Omi, Youji. Where's Ken?" Nagi questioned. "That is who the straight jacket is for. Ken's and Farfie's minds were switched. We have to figure out how to chagne them back!" Aya pointed out. Everybody nodded their heads. "W-what should we do?"Omi said with a chill going down his back. "Maybe they should eat a tree." Youji stated. "Baka! It wont work!" Nagi said and made a shelf fall on his head. "Soup...it was...the...soup...I...think." Ken said.

"Huh...?" They all said. "Oops! I still have the straight jacket!" Nagi said. Nagi and Aya ran upstairs to put it on Farfie. After that they went back down to the flower shop! "It was the soup! I just know it!" Ken squealed. Smack! "You idiot! Why didn't you think of that in the first place!" Aya yelled! They ran up stairs into the kitchen and searched for the left over soup. "Here it is!" Omi said. "Eww! It stinks!" Youji said. "Yum! Soup!" Ken and Farfie yelled! They are fed the soup and Changed back to normal. "Ken!" Farfie squeals. "Farfie!" Ken also squeals. They run to each other hug, kiss, hug some more, kiss a lot more, and glomp each other. Then run off to be alone with each other only!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please be gentle this is old. Originally published June 23, 2001.


End file.
